Bêbada
by Giiz
Summary: O que algumas doses de José del Cuervo faz com uma garota despreparada...


Não, eu não fiz isso. É impossível! Na-na-ni-na-não. Eu não fiz isso. Respirei fundo, tentando me controlar, balançando devagar minha cabeça. Não é todo dia que você faz uma coisa dessas, certo? Ainda mais se você for a boazinha da turma. A nerd. A metida que não fala com ninguém. Que não se contenta com uma nota mediana. Não... Não é todo dia que você resolve ouvir aquela maldita vozinha na sua cabeça dizendo: rebele-se! Faça tudo o que você sempre quis fazer, pelo menos uma vez na vida!

Geez.

Quando você escuta essa vozinha, coisas erradas acontecem. Coisas MUITO ERRADAS acontecem. Por exemplo, isso tudo. Toda essa merda que eu fiz. Me pergunto, em que diabos eu estava pensando? Ah, já sei. Eu simplesmente não estava pensando, né?! Demônios!

– É isso aí! - Gritou alguém da platéia. Então...tinha gente mais louca que eu, se aproveitando da situação? Era estranho pensar nisso, como um ser magricelo como eu possa atrair olhares? Bem, tudo deve ser culpa do Cuervo. Pessoas agem estranho quando estão sob o domínio de uma boa tequila. Por falar nele, o achei na confusão dos copos que se amontoavam no balcão que eu estava em cima. Sim, eu estava dançando em cima de um balcão de um pub. Agora dá pra pintar a imagem, não?

Não era hora pra me recriminar agora. Já era. Abaixei minhas costas e peguei o copinho de cor ocre e virei tudo boca a dentro, pouco me importando com o pequeno fato que não havia nem limão nem sal por perto. Bem, já que eu estava na chuva, vou me molhar de vez.

A bebida desceu quente, aquecendo todo o caminho. Foi bom, deu coragem. Encarei a platéia. Uhul, toda a faculdade resolveu aparecer naquele lugar essa noite. Maravilha.

E a música voltou a tocar e eu voltei a dançar, despreocupada, em cima mesmo do balcão. Passei a mão na minha camisa de seda off white e de repente, senti um calor absurdo. Delicadamente e na batida da música, fui abrindo botão por botão, revelando meu belo sutiã de renda preto, sem bojo. Eu estava em fogo. E, oras... isso era tãããão divertido!

– Você vai cair daí, sua louca! - Escutei o grito abafado, mas pouco me importando. Quem eu gostaria que se importasse comigo, com medo de que eu caísse balcão abaixo e com a queda, rachasse minha cabeça, não estava lá por mim. Estava se enroscando com uma qualquer em algum canto daquele pub minúsculo que eu odiava por sempre me fazer ter algum ataque de pânico.

– Hey, Ino! Tá acontecendo algo? - Perguntou a louca da minha amiga de cabelos cor de rosa, lá em baixo. O cabelo dela lembrava algodão doce. Pensando bem, que diabos leva uma pessoa a pintar o cabelo de cor de rosa?! Balancei novamente minha cabeça, afirmando que tido estava certo, tirando, bem... tudo o que estava acontecendo comigo.

– Nada! Tô bem. Por que você tem cabelo que lembra algodão doce? – A cara interrogativa dela me olhando significava tudo – Esquece. Vem dançar comigo? - Perguntei a ela, que prontamente subiu no balcão. Vários caras (gatinhos, por sinal), estavam olhando para a gente, que dançávamos ao som da batida eletrônica.

– Madonna? - Comentei, ao escutar a música. E comecei a cantar. Afinal, eu era uma garota enlouquecida -Hey-ey-ey, hey-ey-ey-ey ! Like a girl gone wild... A good girl gone wild

Sakura chegava cada vez mais perto de mim, sensualizando. Como eu já nem raciocinava direito, fui na dela. As quatro doses de tequila estavam fazendo um efeito legal em mim. Finalmente estava me rebelando àquela forma besta que eu estava vivendo. Bem, sobrevivendo, né. Vida é isso, é fazer coisas loucas, sair para dançar sem se preocupar com o horário de voltar, beber, essas coisas.

Não se preocupar se o seu melhor amigo e paixãozinha platônica está se atracando com uma garota putona intercambista, isso que eu deveria fazer. Afinal, foi por causa disso que eu acabei chegando nessa situação, né?!

Já estava cedendo às investidas da minha querida amiga louca quando um par de braços puxaram minhas pernas, me desequilibrando e me segurando de uma forma muito possessiva.

– Hey! - Reclamei, nervosa, por estar sendo carregada feito um saco de batatas. Bati forte nas costas dele. A minha vontade era socar a cara dele, mas como eu estava naquela posição, tudo que eu podia fazer era socar suas costas. E observar seu bumbum. Que bumbum, meu Deus! Mordi os lábios. Foco, garota. Acaba com ele!

– Resolveu parar com a massagem? Estava tão boa! - Comentou ele. Cínico. Cerrei os olhos, irritada. Eu odeio aquele ruivo detentor de um belo par de nádegas. Ah, estes glúteos máximos!

Wow. O que eu estava pensando?! Para de raciocinar um minuto, criatura. Você não tem que dissecar o corpo dele. Isso era trabalho pr'aquela ridícula.

– Quer me largar, por favor? A espanhola te espera para mais algumas aulas práticas da língua dela.

Ele riu. Idiota.

Finalmente chegamos a rua fechada que dava acesso ao pub que a minutos atrás frequentávamos.

– O que te deu na cabeça para sair dançando daquela forma? - Disse ele, abotoando minha camisa. - Andou bebendo o que, sua louca?

Droga, queria que ele desabotoasse o resto, me agarrasse! Não que agisse feito um irmão mais velho dando sermão na menor. Porra, será que eu não saca que eu sempre gostei dele? Mais do que uma vizinha, do que uma amiga?

– Shiiii, calado. Você não manda em mim. - Falei olhando para aquele belo par de olhos azuis esverdeados dele. Na hora, pareciam duplicados e eu provavelmente estava apontando pro "ruivo errado", mas quem manda ele me carregar de cabeça para baixo depois de quatro doses do maravilhoso Del Cuervo? E aí a coisa mais estranha e curiosamente, a mais desejada por mim, aconteceu. Ele me beijou.

Meu Deus.

Meeeeeeeu Deeeeeeeeus. Ele. Está. Me. Beijando? Que diabos ele pensa que é? Só porque é lindo acha que pode fazer isso comigo?

Aí eu agi por reflexo e por raiva também, e mordi os lábios dele. Mordi e saí correndo. E por minha velocidade, ele não me alcançou. Milagre eu não ter ido de cara no asfalto, isso sim.

Oras, quem eu estava querendo enganar? Ele simplesmente não queria ir atrás de mim. Não sou nem um pouco rápida e ainda por cima, eu estou de saltos.

Por que essa noite eu resolvi fazer tudo sem pensar antes? Ein? Ein? Logo essa noite que ele resolveu, sei lá, me beijar? Tipo, a coisa mais desejada por mim por todos esses tempos? Ok, momento de auto-piedade ativado. Eu tenho este direito.

Sim, sua loira burra. Na sua vida, nada funciona conforme você gostaria. Estendi minha mão e chamei um táxi para minha bela casa. Essa festa nunca deveria ter acontecido. Eu deveria saber que nada daria certo, desde o momento que eu levantei da cama hoje e quase decepei meu dedinho do pé com a porta do banheiro. Ele ainda dói...

Estou me sentindo uma adolescente. Vergonhoso, dona Ino. Vergonhoso...

Desabei na minha cama da forma que eu estava mesmo e que se foda amanhã. Acordarei com a maior cara de urso panda. Tô nem aí.

Pensando bem... Oh, que ideia boa eu tive agora!

~.~.~

Uma batida irritante na minha janela acabou me acordando. Ou será que foi a minha dor de cabeça? E, por que diabos, meu celular estava na minha mão? Nem me lembrava de ter pego ele horas atrás depois de chagar em casa. Porra, será que dá para parar com esse barulho, janela?

Olhei para ela, como se assim, o barulho parasse. Vi uma cabeleira ruiva me olhando assustadoramente.

– Holly shit!

– Abra essa janela, A-GO-RA.

Sério. Gaara me assustou. Tropecei nos meus pés e caí de quatro no chão. Quanta humilhação, Deus. Mereço tudo isso?

Para colaborar comigo, meu porre pareceu ter um efeito mais devastador em meu estômago. Girava mais que a minha cabeça. Oh, será que dá pra dar uma pausa nesse giratório? Assim eu não consigo ficar em pé!

Corri (?!) para abrir a janela para ele, que estava pendurado feito um macaco na árvore. Mas que macaquinho mais fofo! E que cara mais emburrada... me olhava tão feio! Ele está me assustando.

– Por quê me mordeu? - Perguntou ele. Morder? Uhn? Eu fiz isso? Como assim?

– Oi?

– Quantas doses você bebeu? - Perguntou ele. De repente, vi algo como tristeza nos olhos dele. Nah, coisa da minha imaginação. Fiz umas contas mentalmente, enquanto tentava decidir pra qual dos três pares de olhos na minha frente eu tinha que olhar.

– Er... acho que 4.

– ACHA que 4. Que beleza... Quanta responsabilidade, quanto amadurecimento...

Olha quem falava, humpft. Nem dei assunto para ele, sentei na minha cama, tirando as sandálias e desistindo de escolher um dos três pares de olhos. Depois dessa tarefa, um tanto quanto inglória, resolvi olhar meu celular. Gaara continuava falando algo para mim, mas eu sequer prestava atenção.

Meu celular estava com as mensagens abertas. Tinha uma, acusando recebimento de uma mensagem que eu havia mandado para o meu ruivo preferido. Opa. eu mandei uma mensagem para ele? Por que diabos eu iria mandar uma mensagem a ele?

Não, não não... isso não pode estar acontecendo. Fui verificar as enviadas e aí sim meu coração falhou de vez. Simplesmente me retirei do meu quarto, em direção a minha suite, deixando ele falando sozinho novamente. Precisava pensar um pouco, sozinha. Maldita hora que eu resolvi dar a louca e beber. Aliás, eu fui aonde mesmo?

Realmente, alguém não curte muito com a minha cara aí em cima, né, Deus? Por que eu inventei de mandar uma mensagem para Gaara resolvendo falar tudo que eu sentia por ele, bêbada? Tá certo que sóbria eu não faria isso, maaaas... essa não era bem a ajuda que eu pedi, viu?

Isso é tão... filme adolescente da década de 90! Argh...

– Abra essa porta, sua louca. Precisamos conversar. - ele tentava colocar minha linda portinha abaixo. Coitadinha da portinha, faz isso não, Gaarinha.

– Não, estou bem confortável aqui dentro, Gaara. Vá, fique com sua espanholazinha de meia tigela. Afinal, o que você está fazendo na minha casa? - Respondi dentro do banheiro. Lá era minha zona de conforto. Estou feliz nela. Não quero olhar pra ele.

– Ah, Ino, pare de drama.

– Não é drama, porra. Quero ficar sozinha. Agora, suma daqui.

Quando tudo ficou silencioso dentro do meu quarto, resolvi sair de dentro do banheiro, já sem maquiagem e sem minha calça jeans justíssima.

Aí eu fui arremessada para a cama e um corpo ficou em cima de mim, segurando meus braços acima da minha cabeça. Aqueles malditos olhos azuis esverdeados me encarando... ah, eu poderia passar toda a minha vida olhando para eles.

– O... o que está fazendo? - Perguntei. Ótimo. Bela hora para o álcool parar de fazer efeito.

– Te impedindo de fugir de mim, Ino. Você não tem esse direito de enlouquecer num bar, beber demais, me morder e mandar mensagens as 3h da manhã dizendo que me ama, sempre me amou, sem nem ao menos me dar a chance de dizer que eu também sempre gostei de você.

– Odeio brincadeiras, Gaara.

– Não estou brincando. E se você me morder novamente, ah, mocinha...

E nessa hora, nada mais fazia sentido na minha mente. Gaara me beijando. Oh, morreria feliz. Hm, lembrei de uma música do The Smiths. Tenho que ouvir ela novamente. O que eu tô pensando, meu Deus. O cara tá me beijando e eu tô pensando em música? Mas que mente mais perturbada..!

– Vai fazer o que? - Perguntei, após me livrar daqueles lábios insaciáveis. Oh yeah, eu ainda consigo segurar o fio da meada de uma discussão tão importante quanto essa. Sabe, morder ou não morder, eis a questão.

– Vou retribuir. - E ele me deu um daqueles sorrisos de conquistador barato que ele sempre teve. Ah, Sabaku no Gaara. Assim você me enlouquece! - E não quero que ninguém, nunca mais, chegue perto de você. Nada de mostrar suas curvas a ninguém.

Curvas. Há, tive que rir daquela piada. Curva só se for das minhas costelas, uhn? Mas queria mais ação, antes que aquilo tudo desapareça e não passe de mais um sonho louco.

– Cala a boca e me beija, palito de fósforo. – Incrivel que, quando bêbado, você fala cada coisa vergonhosa. "Cala a boca e me beija"? Que ridículo isso...

– Com prazer... - Safado!

Com mãos ávidas, ele terminou de me despir, enquanto eu arranhava seu belo tanquinho despido. Ah, aquele ruivo era uma tentação. Ele beijava cada centímetro do meu corpo, deixando uma trilha de fogo. Eu suprimia meus gemidos mordendo os lábios. Sua boca parou a centímetros da barra da minha calcinha, torturando.

Arqueei as costas, fazendo com que ele percebesse que deveria seguir a diante. Recado entendido, eu acho, pois ele se livrou da minha calcinha na velocidade da luz e caiu de boca, numa deliciosa massagem. Em troca, fazia leves carinhos em seus cabelos. Estava tão bom que em pouco tempo, sucumbi ao prazer. E nada mais justo do que fazer com que ele sinta o mesmo que eu senti, correto?

Inverti as posições e abocanhei ele. Era bom ouvir ele gemer. Era bom ver o senhor "sou superior aos outros" gemer o meu nome. Há!

– Vamos, pare... - e com um puxão, ele voltou a ter total controle sobre mim, ainda mais quando passou a provocar meu clitóris com a ponta de seu pênis. Era bom, mas torturante demais.

Com um gemido, ele me penetrou e o mundo pareceu ser mais colorido. Algumas posições, arranhões e mordidas depois, vi o céu pela segunda vez. Perfeito. As sensações que eu tinha naquele momento eram como as que eu tinha quando estava bêbada. Ele me embebedava. O corpo dele me era mais nocivo que uma garrafa de tequila.

Me senti preenchida e convulsionei em mais um orgasmo. Com nossas respirações abaladas, caímos em um sono profundo.

~.~.~

Horas mais tarde, acordo com um puta enjoo. Realmente, não deveria ter bebido sem comer na noite passada. Isso nunca presta.

Com certa dificuldade, me desvencilho do abraço de urso do ruivo ao lado e vou em direção ao banheiro, temendo não conseguir sair de lá tão cedo. E a dor de cabeça me atacou em cheio.

Alguns minutos depois, ele me aparece na porta do banheiro, com uma banana na mão.

– Já virou rotina isso, uhn? - Brincou ele, me estendendo a fruta. Todas as parcas vezes que ou eu saia a noite ou virava ela estudando, ele aparecia para "cuidar" de mim.

– Só tirando o pequeno fato de termos dormido juntos... - Complemento, comendo a banana, ainda sentada no chão frio do banheiro. Não conseguiria sair daquela posição.

– Nada... isso sempre acontecia na minha mente. Ontem/hoje foi só para por em prática anos de tentativas.

– Tentativas? - Arqueei a sobrancelha. Como assim, meu Deus?

– Sempre tentei ficar com você, Ino. - disse ele, olhando suas costas pelo espelho do banheiro. - Sério, por acaso você é meio felina?

– Não troque de assunto. Se você gosta de uma garota, não fique com outras na frente dela. Principalmente se for uma espanholazinha chechelenta metida a gostosa como a Matsuri. Você luta pra ficar com a garota que você gosta. - Fiz um bico.

Gaara riu. Sabe, tô começando a gostar dele mais da época que ele não sorria tanto. Ele tá me irritando. Se eu tivesse forças, bateria nele.

– Nem se você tivesse forças você conseguiria me bater, querida.

– Ótimo, passei a pensar em voz alta ou você passou a ler mentes, senhor Edward? - Brinquei, tocando numa ferida dele. Ele odiava ser comparado ao vampirinho purpurinado, na versão dele. Só porquê alguma garota doida disse que os dois se pareciam, dentro do cinema, e ele teve que fugir de loucas o shopping inteiro.

Aí eu te pergunto: o que ele estava fazendo numa sala de cinema assistindo Crepúsculo? (ou seja lá qual era o filme desta saga)

– Já te disse, louca. Fui obrigado a ir com Temari. Ela não queria ir sozinha. E a praga do Shikamaru estava viajando no dia. Nunca mais me compare àquele ser ... estranho.

Tive que rir do seu quase ataque. Devagar, senti que minhas forças estavam voltando. Era uma cena bem corriqueira nos dias de festa, as poucas que eu chegava a participar. Eu sendo cuidada pelo meu vizinho gostoso.

– Está tudo bem?

Respondi que sim, com a cabeça. Queria agora era dormir. Fui me arrastando para a cama, após escovar os dentes, mas fui parada por ele novamente.

– Nada disso, mocinha. Primeiro, temos que comer algo.

– Eu já comi. A banana. - Disse, apontando a casca, em cima da pia, prontinha para ser descartada.

– Nada disso. - E ele me segurou pela cintura e foi beijando meu pescoço.

É, bem...ficar puta por ver o cara que você queria quase engolir uma intercambista, ficar bêbada, dançar num balcão, mandar mensagens se declarando a altas madrugadas e depois ser acordada pelo próprio cara ruivo maravilhoso quase destruindo sua janela, depois fazer amor com ele e ainda ser cuidada da ressaca com direito a beijinhos no pescoço não tem preço.

Sorri para ele, rendendo aos seus encantos.

Cuervo vale a pena.

Vale muuuuuuuuuito a pena.

Logo fizemos caminho até a cama e só saímos de lá depois de várias chamadas nos tirando o sossego do sono. Era Sakura, preocupada conosco, já que não fomos a aula naquela manhã.

Sentei assustada na cama. Aula?

– Merda. Esqueci.

– Bem que eu percebi, porquinha. Sorte sua que a Tsunade não conseguiu acordar e a prova de Fisiologia II foi transferida para o próximo sábado. Não entendo o porquê deles insistirem em colocar as aulas desta disciplina com a velha bêbada no sábado. Ela nunca está presente. Mas, mudando de assunto, o que você esteve fazendo a noite, depois daquele showzinho no pub?

– Er... - Bem, eu queria falar para ela, mas Gaara ainda estava do meu lado. Ou seja... estava com vergonha de dar um ataque de pré-adolescente com minha melhor amiga do lado do cara que eu amava. - estive estudando.

Puta que pariu. Tinha desculpinha melhor não, cérebro? A um tempinho atrás você funcionava melhor...

– Aham, sei. Só se for aulas práticas com um certo ruivo que pagou uma rodada de tequila pra turma depois de receber uma mensagem no celular, lá pras três da manhã.

– Como? - Perguntei, surpresa, olhando para o ruivo com cara de safado na minha frente.

– É, minhas suposições estão corretas, não é? E ele está bem na sua frente e eu estou atrapalhando a "lua de mel" do casal, uhn?

Gaara pegou o meu celular e falou para Sakura:

– Louca numero dois, vá atrás do emo do Sasuke e deixa minha namorada em paz. Já basta ontem a noite você querer tirar uma lasquinha dela... Adeus, Sakura.

Fiquei perplexa.

– Namorada?

– Alguma dúvida disso ainda? Coitada, é uma loira burra mesmo.

– Vai se foder, seu palito de fósforo ambulante. - Disse, um pouco mau-humorada.

– Só se for com você.

Bem, pelo visto, não sairei desse quarto tão cedo. Mas com aquele sorriso sexy do meu NAMORADO, era impossível resistir. E que se foda o resto.

~.~.~

– Ino! Ino! - Escutei alguém gritar meu nome. Estava aérea desde sexta. Bem, sexta eu estava sob o efeito da tequila. Sábado eu estava sob o efeito da ressaca. Domingo, sob o efeito pós-Gaara. Ou seja... completamente diferente dos meus finais de semana normais... dessa vez tinha algo de diferente na vida. Ela estava mais colorida. Sei lá. Vi que se tratava de um amigo meu, o Sai. Ele estava correndo atrás de mim com aquele seus apetrechos de arte dele.

– Hm, oi Sai. Tudo bem? - Perguntei quando ele finalmente parou do meu lado. - Estava me procurando?

– Sim, sim. Estive te procurando o fim de semana todo. Mas parece que você se afogou em algo, sei lá. Que cara é essa? Não vai me dizer que é de você que estão falando?

Arregalei os olhos. Estão falando de mim pelo campus? Como assim?

– Anh? - Meus olhos estavam arregalados.

– Menina, aonde você se meteu? - corei com o comentário dele. Rapidamente ele me mostrou algo no celular. Choquei com as fotos. Era eu, dançando num balcão?

Suspirei.

A foto estava numa qualidade terrível e se eu não tivesse escutado o que Gaara falou que eu havia feito ou a Sakura me contando nos mínimos detalhes minha descompensação psicológica, nunca acreditaria que era eu, a praticamente nerd metida a besta, que estava dançando sensualmente ao lado da minha amiga pirada.

Bem. Respira Ino. Nada irá acontecer com você.

– Então... quero saber se agora você topa posar para mim. - Falou ele, rindo. - Todo mundo já te viu quase sem blusa. Nada impede de você posar e me deixar fazer arte com isso.

Sério. Vou quebrar a cara desse otário. Ô raiva!

Continuei olhando o que comentavam de mim nas tais fotos. E percebi que todos resolveram descobrir que eu existo naquele campus. Seja pelo alvoroço do idiota do meu amigo que ainda insistia para que eu posasse para seu TCC do curso de artes visuais, seja pelo fato deles me reconhecerem.

Suspirei cansada.

Mas de longe pude ver uma luz no fim do túnel. Uma luz vermelha. Brilhante.

– Não cansa de chamar a atenção, água oxigenada?

– Não cansa de me irritar, Edward? - rebati a provocação.

– Golpe baixo.

– Isso foi por não deixar prova nenhuma que não passou de um sonho. Idiota. - Reclamei com ele. Foda-se que as pessoas estavam olhando. Já estava falada mesmo.

Gaara riu da minha cara. Sério. Novamente, tô achando que eu gostava mais dele na época que ele não ria tanto. Pelo menos eu não era o alvo das suas piadinhas. Argh, estou rodeada por idiotas.

Rodei meus olhos e saí do grupinho, pisando duro. Mas aí o meu ruivo-maravilha segurou meu pulso. Botou a mão nas minhas costas. Desceu até meu bumbum e o apertou. eu tive que rir da cara de safado dele.

Aí ele me agarrou, como se eu fosse uma presa.

Ah, qualé. Tô nem aí. Tô nos braços do cara mais gostoso de todo o campus. E ele tá me olhando com aquelas duas águas marinhas que ele chama de olhos. Aquele olhar que quer me fazer um mal danado... e eu quero ser submetida a ele.

– Eu te amo.

Na verdade, eu não precisava de tequila alguma para ficar louca. Só precisava daquele ruivo fazendo as coisas que ele fazia comigo. E depois de mais um beijo digno de cinema, Sai ainda não havia percebido que estava sobrando e permaneceu lá, esperando minha resposta.

– O que você ainda está fazendo aí, fantasma? - Falou o meu ruivinho, grosseiro. Pelo visto ele não gostava da forma que Sai me olhava. Olhar puramente profissional, diga-se de passagem. Mas meu ruivinho não precisava saber disso, não é? Ele era um amor com ciuminhos bestas.

– Não é nada com você, pinto-pequeno. É com a gostosinha aí.

Opa. Sinto que teremos confusão a qualquer momento.

Cadê minha tequila agora? Seria bem mais divertido ver isso bêbada...

– Só que, pro seu desagrado, a gostosinha aqui é a minha namorada. Então, o que quer com ela?

– Posar nua para mim.

É. Sai me surpreende cada vez mais. Ele não tem noção do perigo... Vi uma pequena veia saltando na testa do ruivo. Já que eu não tinha tequila, procurei na bolsa algo comestível mesmo. Oba, encontrei jujubas. Coloquei duas na boca, esperando a guerra começar.

Dava para ver a fúria saindo dos olhos do meu amado ruivinho. Coitadinho do Sai, vai virar purpurina agora. Comi mais uma jujubinha enquanto esperava o desfecho daquela situação. De repente, todo o pátio central do campus estava abarrotado de alunos barulhentos... encabeçados pelo louco do Naruto e pelo cachorro do Kiba. Parece que os dois só esperavam alguém começar a brigar pra ter uma terceira guerra mundial.

Pelo visto Gaarinha percebeu isso e saiu da posição olhos-flamejantes e passou a me puxar pra fora do local. Mas como ele é um brutamontes, fez com que minhas lindas jujubinhas dessem cambalhotas no ar e se espalhassem no chão.

Nããão!

Minhas jujubas não!

– Hey! Você não tinha esse direito! Minhas amadas jujubas... - choraminguei.

– Gorda.

Já estava pronta para lhe dar um belo de um soco na cara linda dele, mas ele me beijou. sabe, daqueles beijos cinematográficos. Own. Assim eu apaixono... mas será que tem como isso acontecer? Eu me apaixonar mais por esse cabeça-dura idiota macaco e ciumento?

– Minha gorda.

Não, impossível. É oficial. Ele me vira mais a cabeça do que todas as tequilas do mundo. Ele é minha pior fraqueza. Ele que me daria a pior ressaca do mundo.

Mas eu não me importo. Acho que é isso que se chama amor.


End file.
